<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[translation] 记忆的味道 Scent and Memory by hieroglyphics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373572">[translation] 记忆的味道 Scent and Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics'>hieroglyphics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>True Detective S1真探译文集 [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2010s recall, 2012, Gen, M/M, Short, ep08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文灵感来源于“普鲁斯特现象”（Proust Phenomenon），通过特定的气味唤起记忆的现象。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rustin "Rust" Cohle &amp; Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>True Detective S1真探译文集 [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[translation] 记忆的味道 Scent and Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314706">Scent and Memory</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeta_n_sonhador/pseuds/poeta_n_sonhador">poeta_n_sonhador</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>送给hieroglyphics。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>辞职后，某次我去了那间酒吧，那里有种熟悉的气味。像是难闻的烟味。我想，该死的，谁会抽这种狗屎。</p><p> </p><p>然后，我想起来了。哦。</p><p>是你。</p><p> </p><p>前搭档说过的“疯狂的味道”，马蒂一无所知。他说，那尝起来像“铝，和灰”，但谁会用指头伸进烟灰里，然后放在舌尖上品尝呢？即使是小孩也不会。但马蒂想起——后来当他躺在医院病床上回忆起来——当他踏进那间酒吧的门槛，吸进第一口空气的时候，他对拉斯特的话有了点模糊的概念。</p><p> </p><p>那种气味，曾经充满了他的车（无论是驾驶座还是副驾座），涌进他大脑中某个不知名的角落，勾起了一个他迄今为止从不愿想起的名字。蓦地，他觉得颈后发僵，舌尖发麻，心脏揪紧。</p><p> </p><p>蓝色骆驼。小小的白色方盒。蓝色的商标，画着缓缓走过沙漠的骆驼。半闭的眼睛，低沉的嗓音。瞬间，这些影像在眼前飞过。他的眼睛忽然被烟雾刺痛。</p><p> </p><p>或许这就像“疯狂的味道”，或类似于此的，苦涩的东西。不幸的是，所有的一切都让他想起那张憔悴的脸。</p><p> </p><p>你留下了如此残酷的印记，不是吗。</p><p> </p><p>你相信鬼魂吗？</p><p> </p><p>他觉得自己听见了那个人的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>马蒂犹豫着，在吧台边坐下。酒保向他转过脸。他要了马提尼。酒吧里的人寥寥无几。马蒂瞥着那些陌生人，慢慢啜着他的酒。你太神经过敏了，他对自己说。只是某种气味……很快就会忘记。他低头看着杯底。这里到处萦绕着那种气味，马蒂觉得颈后发痒。</p><p>他坐了很久。</p><p> </p><p>或许我，</p><p> </p><p>他开始述说，慢慢地，好像又一次走进了那个酒吧，注视着眼前的老搭档。</p><p> </p><p>我曾在那里，等着你，拉斯特。</p><p> </p><p>多有趣。</p><p> </p><p>拉斯特闭着眼睛，呼吸着，胳膊上打着点滴。马蒂用吸管喝着水，把其余的话咽了下去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者后记：<br/>这篇短文来自我原创的一些构想，结尾的情节加了一点转折。<br/>原谅我槽糕的英语;-;<br/>十分感谢你为我提供了灵感，hieroglyphics！希望你喜欢。&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>